Diabetes mellitus, often referred to as diabetes, is a chronic condition in which a person has elevated blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. There are three main types of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes usually strikes children and young adults, and can be autoimmune, genetic, and/or environmental. Type 2 diabetes accounts for 90-95% of diabetes cases and is linked to obesity and physical inactivity. Gestational diabetes is a form of glucose intolerance diagnosed during pregnancy and usually resolves spontaneously after delivery.
In 2009, according to the World Health Organization, at least 220 million people worldwide suffer from diabetes. In 2005, an estimated 1.1 million people died from diabetes. The incidence of diabetes is increasing rapidly, and it is estimated that between 2005 and 2030, the number of deaths from diabetes will double. In the United States, nearly 24 million Americans have diabetes with an estimated 25 percent of seniors age 60 and older being affected. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention forecast that 1 in 3 Americans born after 2000 will develop diabetes during their lifetime. The National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse estimates that diabetes costs $132 billion in the United States alone every year. Without treatment, diabetes can lead to severe complications such as heart disease, stroke, blindness, kidney failure, amputations, and death related to pneumonia and flu.
Management of diabetes is complex because the level of blood glucose entering the bloodstream is dynamic. Variation of insulin in the bloodstream that controls the transport of glucose out of the bloodstream also complicates diabetes management. Blood glucose levels are sensitive to diet and exercise, but also can be affected by sleep, stress, smoking, travel, illness, menses, and other psychological and lifestyle factors that are unique to each patient. The dynamic nature of blood glucose and insulin, and all other factors affecting blood glucose, often require a person with diabetes to forecast blood glucose levels. Administration of insulin and/or oral medications can be regulated and timed to maintain blood glucose levels within an appropriate range at all times.
Management of diabetes is often highly intrusive because of the need to consistently obtain reliable diagnostic information, follow prescribed therapy, and manage lifestyle on a daily basis. Diagnostic information, such blood glucose level, can be obtained from a capillary blood sample with a lancing device and a test strip. The blood glucose level is measured via the test strip using a handheld blood glucose meter. Interstitial glucose levels can be obtained from a continuous glucose sensor worn on the body.
A therapy regimen for a patient can be established based on one or more of the patient's blood glucose levels. The therapy regimen can include administration of insulin and/or oral medication. Insulin can be administered with a syringe, an insulin pen, an ambulatory infusion pump, or a combination of two or more of the above. With insulin therapy, determining the amount of insulin to inject at a given time can require forecasting meal amount and composition (e.g., of fat, carbohydrates, and proteins, and amounts of each). Determining the amount of insulin to inject at a given time can also require consideration of the effects of exercise and physiologic state. The patient's management of lifestyle factors such as body weight, diet, and exercise can significantly influence the type and effectiveness of therapy.
Management of diabetes involves large amounts of diagnostic data and prescriptive data that are acquired from medical devices, personal health care devices, patient recorded information, health care professional tests results, prescribed medications and recorded information. Medical devices including self-monitoring bG meters, continuous glucose monitors, insulin infusion pumps, diabetes analysis software, and diabetes device configuration software each of which generates or manages or both large amounts of diagnostic and prescriptive data. Personal health care devices can include weights, scales, blood pressure cuffs, pedometers, other activity monitors, and other suitable devices. Patient recorded data can include information relating to meals, exercise, and lifestyle. Health care professional biomarker data can include HbAlC, cholesterol, triglycerides, fasting glucose, and glucose tolerance. Health care professional recorded information can include therapy and other patient-specific information.
Data for executing one or more functions may be stored in nonvolatile memory of a medical device. When a function is to be executed, the data associated with the function may be loaded to volatile memory of the medical device and executed from the volatile memory. Thus, there is a need to verify that the data as loaded into the volatile memory of the medical device is the same as the data stored within the nonvolatile memory of the medical device.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that cannot otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.